


Too Late

by yuwinko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Angst, M/M, like really slight - Freeform, slight seho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/pseuds/yuwinko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a while since Luhan left for China, and Sehun misses him a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I, a trash for HunHan, finally writing for them, here you go. It’s not that long, slight SeHo but nothing major.

 

Seoul, South-Korea, 1:07 a.m.

 

Sehun stared at his phone, he had sent Luhan several messages days ago, but there was no reply. He touched the screen and started typing a new message.  _ Luhan… I miss y-.  _ He deleted all of the message and threw his phone next to him on the bed. He hated how no one spoke of Luhan anymore, if he was mentioned (which he rarely was) the subject changed immediately, after a slight awkward silence. Sehun lied down on his bed and let out a deep sigh. He didn’t understand, didn’t Luhan miss him? All those moments they spent together, the times Sehun had sneaked to Luhan’s room after having a bad dream, Luhan letting him sleep with him, the small kisses Luhan had pressed on Sehun’s forehead, that had slowly became kisses on the lips and shy make-out sessions.

 

Sehun felt tears form in the corners of his eyes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Why didn’t Luhan write him back? Why did no one speak about Luhan? Didn’t anyone notice how broken Sehun was? He curled up and felt sobs shake his body, he felt so weak, just because he didn’t get a reply from Luhan. Suddenly someone knocked on the door, and Sehun tried to calm himself quickly to sound somewhat normal.

“I’m busy,” he tried to sound a bit annoyed, but his voice cracked and he started sobbing quietly again. He didn’t realise the person who had knocked on his door had entered his room until he felt the weight of someone else next to him on the bed. 

“Sehun…” Junmyeon whispered, patting Sehun’s back. “Come here,” he said offering Sehun a hug. Sehun moved so he could hug Junmyeon, and Junmyeon continued patting his back. Sehun didn’t try to hold back his tears anymore, he let out loud sobs, not caring if anyone else heard him, he had suffered enough already.

 

“Want to talk about it?” Junmyeon asked once Sehun was a bit calmer. Sehun looked his leader in the eyes and hesitated. Junmyeon had suffered a lot with the loss of members, would he be okay talking about it?

“It’s Luhan isn’t it?” Junmyeon said, breaking the silence and waking Sehun up from his thoughts. Sehun looked down and nodded, he didn’t want to face Junmyeon. He looked up when Junmyeon grabbed his hand assuringly, he looked into the older’s teary eyes, and felt bad for making Junmyeon sad. 

“Look, I know it’s been hard on all of us, I… I don’t know what to do. I can’t even bring myself to send him a message-” Junmyeon started, but Sehun cut him off.

“It’s pointless Junmyeon, he hates us, he isn’t answering the messages, or the phone calls, he doesn’t want anything to do with us!” Sehun cried, and Junmyeon looked shocked. Sehun wasn’t the type to get upset like this.

 

Junmyeon knew Sehun and Luhan had been close, he thought Luhan would have kept in contact with Sehun, no wonder the younger was so upset. Junmyeon took Sehun back into his embrace, trying to calm him down again. 

“I’m sorry Sehun, I don’t know what to do, it’s all my fault, I should have stood up for him,” Junmyeon whispered, and Sehun drew back, looking Junmyeon in the eyes. He hated himself for making Junmyeon, the person he looked up to the most, blame himself for all of this.

“Junmyeon no, you can’t blame yourself,” Sehun protested, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Junmyeon got up from Sehun’s bed, looking into the ground. 

“I think we should sleep, it’s getting late and we have practice tomorrow,” Junmyeon said and walked towards the door. He turned around one last time before leaving the room. “Good night Sehun, it will get better. I will try and fix it”

 

Sehun sighed, Junmyeon probably didn’t want the younger to see him in such a vulnerable state. He took his phone back in his hand and started typing.  _ Luhan, my heart is aching. I miss you so much, I feel like my lungs will explode, I’ve cried too much already, but I’ll try and get over you. I doubt I will ever forget you completely, everything I do reminds me of how we did something together. Nowadays when I have a bad dream I stay in my bed, but I can’t fall back asleep. I’ve slept way too little lately, but no one seems to notice, so it doesn’t matter. I hope you are doing well, without me. Bye Luhan. I really did love you.  _ He put down his phone after pressing send, not waiting for a reply, he just went to bed, wanting to sleep so he could forget the bad feelings inside of him.

 

~*~

 

Beijing, China, 1:47 a.m.

 

Luhan heard his phone beep, and he looked at the screen.  _ 1 new message from Sehun.  _ Luhan felt bad for ignoring the younger one, but you could say that was his way of avoiding the problem. He decided to read the message, even if he would feel horrible again. He pulled his blanket over him and started reading, like he wanted to hide from the world. He felt tears run down his cheeks, he missed Sehun, the feeling of the younger’s body pressed against his during nights, the way lips melted together in the darkness of the night. He missed everything about Sehun. He didn’t know why he started typing, it wouldn’t matter anymore, he had ignored Sehun for too long.  _ Sehun… I’m so sorry, I can’t face my problems alone, I should’ve stayed by your side. I miss you.  _ Luhan didn’t notice he fell asleep after sending the message, phone in hand and the lights on, and he knew it was too late to fix anything.

 

~*~

 

Seoul, South-Korea, 6:15 a.m.

 

Sehun woke up to his alarm ringing, he tried to find his phone and sighed in relief when the awful ringing was finally stopped. He rubbed his eyes and his breath caught in his throat.  _ 1 new message from Luhan. _ Sehun read through the message, he expected himself to feel something, but he just felt empty.  _ It’s too late Luhan. _ He got up, not even bother to check if he had pressed send. He didn’t care, and he didn’t want to be late from practice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated !!


End file.
